<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gabay sa Pagpasa ng Fic by baekyeolparaluman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201079">Gabay sa Pagpasa ng Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman'>baekyeolparaluman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Huling Deadline, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello aming mga Paraluman!</p>
<p>Nalalapit na ang Huling Deadline ng ating ikatlong pagtitipon, sa Nobyembre 27, Biyernes. Excited na ba kayong ibahagi ang inyong istorya?</p>
<p>Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan. Basahin ang post na ito para sa tamang paraan!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gabay sa Pagpasa ng Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan,</p>
<h3>Kung ikaw ay may AO3 account, maaaring diretso na sa aming collection.</h3>
<ol>
<li>Mag log in gamit ang iyong account.</li>
<li>Piliin ang <strong>Post</strong>, tapos ang <strong>New Work.</strong>
</li>
<li>Punan ng mabuti ang mga kahon at puwang ng AO3. Kung hindi sigurado sa mga ilalagay at pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.</li>
<li>
<strong>IMPORTANTE</strong>: sa <strong><em>Post to Collections / Challenges</em></strong> na kahon, <strong>KAILANGANG</strong> ilagay ang <span class="u">Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang (BaekYeolParalumanFest2020)</span>. I-type lamang ang <strong>Paraluman</strong> at lalabas na ang buong pangalan sa <em>drop down menu</em>. Tandaan na kapag hindi ito nagawa, hindi makakasama sa collection ang iyong fic.</li>
<li>Idikit sa kahon ng <em>Work Text</em> ang iyong fic. Maaari mong i-preview ang iyong fic upang makita kung ano ang magiging itsura nito kapag na i-post na.</li>
<li>Piliin ang <em>Post</em>.</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<h3>Kung ikaw ay walang AO3 account, maaaring ipadala sa amin ang iyong fic.</h3>
<ol>
<li>Subject: [HULING DEADLINE] &lt;username&gt; BY(prompt number)</li>
<li>I-paste ang mga sumusunod sa katawan ng email.
<ul class="autocomplete">
<li>Author: username AT link kung saan namin i-c-credit ang iyong fic</li>
<li>Rating: <strong>mamili ng isa</strong> kung
<ul>
<li>Not Rated</li>
<li>General Audience</li>
<li>Teen and Up</li>
<li>Mature</li>
<li>Explicit</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Warnings: <strong>mamili ng isa</strong> kung 
<ul>
<li>Choose Not To Use  Warnings</li>
<li>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</li>
<li>Major Character Death</li>
<li>No  Warnings Apply</li>
<li>Rape/Non-Con</li>
<li>Underage</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Category: mamili ng isa kung
<ul>
<li>F/F</li>
<li>F/M</li>
<li>Gen</li>
<li>M/M</li>
<li>Multi</li>
<li>Other</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, &lt;maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang pairing kung meron&gt;</li>
<li>Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, &lt;maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang karakter kung meron&gt;</li>
<li>Additional Tags:</li>
<li>Title ng iyong fic:</li>
<li>Summary:</li>
<li>Notes: &lt;kung meron&gt;</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>I-attach ang iyong fic bilang .docx o .txt  . Maaari mo ring isend ito bilang isang google document.</li>
<li>Isend sa <a href="mailto:baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com">baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com</a>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<h5>✺ Kung kailangan ng palugit, i-email lang po kami.</h5>
<h5>✭ Kung kailangan nang mag-drop, 'WAG PO :( 'de joke lang po, i-email niyo lang din po kami.</h5>
<h5>☁ Kung hindi sigurado sa ilalagay o pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.</h5>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kung may mga katanungan, huwag pong i-comment dito. Maari lamang na kami'y i-email o i-DM saTwitter. Maraming salamat! ♡</p>
<p>~Paraluman Mods~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>